Lija y Terciopelo
by LunnVic
Summary: Laven. Lavi ha desaparecido durante un año, y Allen desconoce si sigue vivo o si, por el contrario, está muerto. // Es un One Shot, sólo un capi


**_Lija y Terciopelo_**

Ignoro el tiempo que llevo aquí. Quizá esté amaneciendo, o quizá es un atardecer. Pero ese triste dorado se extiende por todo el valle. Valle, con V. Como la V que forman aquellas dos montañas lejanas. Tras ellas, nubes bajas y negras, amenazando una tormenta que jamás me alcanzaría. Al menos, no físicamente.

¿Alguna vez has visto el color amarillo chillón del azufre? Pues así se reflejaba el cielo. Totalmente amarillo en su inmensidad, y la luz bruñida del Sol perseguía al fino hilo de agua que se hacía paso entre las dos montañas, un río ya casi moribundo.

Era un paisaje bello, desencantado y muerto, y aún así guardaba ese toque de vida que hacía mucho tiempo no observaba en nadie, ni en nada. Mis pies colgaban en el vacío, sentado al borde de aquel enorme precipicio dorado, la hierba era blanda y verde como una esmeralda, manchaba mis ropas negras con su húmedo pigmento, pero me daba igual.

Había intentado hacer eso tantas veces que ya casi lo hacía por costumbre, ya no sentía el vértigo de antaño al balancearme estáticamente sobre aquella colosal altura, nada de miedo por si tropezaba y caía. ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Acaso alguien se daría cuenta? ¿Alguien me echaría de menos? ¿Acaso él iba a volver a buscarme?

No. Nada cambiaría más. Nunca más.

Había intentado coser esta herida con todo tipo de telas, incluso con lija. La lija que arañaría mi piel: cuanto más duele una cosa, más olvidas la anterior. Pero ni siquiera el daño que me hacía a mí mismo me había hecho borrar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Es más. Ese daño estaba causado por esos recuerdos.

Se dice que es peor el remedio que la enfermedad, y puede que sea la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Las agujas atravesando los sentimientos, desgarrando los recuerdos para intentar desesperadamente amarrarlos en el olvido no llega a ser del todo agradable, y no hago más que mutilar lo único bello que quedaba dentro de mí.

Me encojo en mí mismo, estoy desolado por dentro, vacío, no hay nada en mi interior que le interese a nadie. Soy tan autodestructivo que esa destrucción se extiende hacia todo lo que toco o amo, esté donde esté, sé que le estoy haciendo daño simplemente por existir; simplemente por ser quien he sido en su vida, porque él ha sido lo único en mi vida y lo sigue siendo aún.

Se fue. No hubo ni siquiera un "_adiós_", un "_te quiero_", siquiera un ínfimo "_te odio_", que hubiese aliviado mi alma quién sabe cuanto.

Porque podía aguantar, su odio, su rencor, su olvido… pero no era capaz de soportar su indiferencia, que no hubiese sido NADA en su vida, que fuese tan fácil pasar de mi lado como quien olvida las caras que ha visto en una ciudad.

Al fin y al cabo, era un Bookman. Y los Bookman no necesitan corazón.

Su nueva vida era perfecta. Lo sabía. Nunca había sabido con certeza cómo se las apañaba ahora, ni junto a quien luchaba. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo. Pero yo seguía aquí, vivo, con mi soledad, la cual no tenía lo que se podía considerar una buena conversación.

No me gustaba llorar, aunque lo hacía a menudo. Llorar es la máxima expresión de la debilidad, y yo no era débil. Entonces, ¿por qué veía todo borroso? ¿Por qué sentía las lágrimas empañando mis pupilas? Hacía días que no dormía, hacía días que esas gotas saladas inundaban mis sábanas, las cuales se pegaban a mí para envolverme cual momia y no dejarme escapar jamás.

El suelo estaba encharcado, y los charcos hundidos entre la hierba temblaban bajo la leve brisa del aire, pareciendo esperar la gran tormenta negra.

Pasos.

Pasos pringosos y húmedos sobre la hierba. Una respiración agitada en medio de todo aquel silencio, y una presencia no esperada, y siquiera sé si deseada, justo detrás de mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda como una inquietante serpiente de mármol. Reconocería esas pisadas hasta en la mitad de un bullicio aterrador.

Un tacto cálido en mis hombros. Alguien agachándose tras de mí. Mis pupilas se estrecharon hasta perderse en el gris de mis irises, y todo se nubló a mi alrededor. No era consciente más que de sus manos en mis hombros, de su aroma a mi alrededor, de su respiración calmosa.

-Estoy aquí.

Cerré los ojos y me volví lentamente para observarlo. La sonrisa desaparecía a tramos de su perfecto rostro, y sólo quedó la seriedad de un reencuentro. Nos miramos a los ojos una vez más. La última vez que nos vimos ni siquiera fuimos capaces de bucear el uno en los ojos del otro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, preocupado. No tenía ni idea del aspecto que presentaba, pero tras las semanas sin dormir y sin apenas comer suponía que una huella imborrable se había apoderado de mí.

-¿Bien? –repetí, perdido-. Claro que estoy bien. Cuando estaba solo.

Frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza. Apartó sus manos de mí y vi cómo se sentaba a mí lado, observando el horizonte. Nuestro horizonte.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –susurró.

-Nada. No digas nada. Finge que no existes.

Sentí cómo me miraba, pero mi vista estaba fija en el revuelto de nubes negras que se apelotonaban entre las faldas de las dos montañas.

-No existo –repitió, dolido-. Si no existo, no me ves, ni me escuchas.

-Exacto.

-Entonces no me oirás pedirte perdón.

Alcé la vista hacia él, desconcertado. ¿Perdón porqué? ¿Por irse? Estaba en su derecho y hacíamos lo correcto. Cuando el mundo te aplasta tienes que buscar una salida. Nunca le culpé por encontrarla. Sólo por no haberme llevado con él.

-Lavi… no hay nada que perdonar. Nada.

-Me ves, y me oyes. Y no existo.

-Porque estoy loco y veo cosas donde no las hay –afirmé, con total seriedad.

Volví mi vista hacia las montañas.

-¿Adivinas las veces que he subido aquí, a recordar? ¿Puedes imaginar las veces que me he asomado aquí esperando resbalarme con alguna piedra, demasiado cobarde como para saltar por mí mismo?

No respondió en seguida. Sólo tomó mi barbilla con su mano derecha y me hizo mirarlo. No debía mirarlo a los ojos. No si no quería volver a coserme las heridas con lija.

Sin embargo, la luz dorada del Sol se reflejaba en el único ojo que podía ver, como cristal coloreado de un verde tan intenso que dolía mirarlo. Recorrí sus facciones con mis pupilas, las cuales se extendieron como agujeros negros para poder abarcar todo lo que su rostro implicaba, todo lo que él implicaba.

-Nunca quise que sucediese esto –respondió.

-Tú nunca quieres nada. Ni siquiera a mí.

Me miraba, y yo me esforzaba por ver a través de él. Lejos, lejos. No iba a dejar que volviese a mutilar mi corazón, no iba a dejar que sostuviese la aguja afilada, no permitiría que me cortase a cada palabra, para que yo la cosiera y él volviese a abrirme de nuevo…

-En eso te equivocas.

-Yo nunca me equivoco contigo.

-Me pediste que me fuera.

-No en ese sentido.

Suspiró, y torció el gesto. Ambos sabíamos lo difícil y arduo que se volvía una conversación conmigo cuando estaba herido. Cuando estaba herido, solo, y nadie me avisaba de que la marea de sentimientos podría volver.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien todo este tiempo?

Sonrió ampliamente y acabó riendo. Lo miré, totalmente sorprendido y enfadándome por momentos. ¿Se reía de mí? ¿Es que no me conocía o se había olvidado de QUIÉN era yo?

-Allen –dijo solemnemente-. No ha habido ninguna. Tampoco ninguno. Ni siquiera rostros de una noche. Nada.

Esa vez fui yo quien reí. Un verdadero ataque de histeria, nervios y risa inflexiva que hizo que Lavi me mirase como si de verdad estuviese loco. Bueno, a lo mejor lo estaba de verdad. Era posible.

-Me refería a los Akumas, a los Noé.

-Lo sé. Igualmente, quería decírtelo.

Seguí mirando sus ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has convertido en una especie de clérigo alejado de todo "Strike"?

-En cierta manera, sí soy un clérigo.

-Por Dios, Lavi. Vete a contarle ese cuento a Krory.

Me miró, demasiado serio para aquella situación.

-Lo digo en serio.

-No, si yo también –reí.

Si yo no me esperaba eso, él, creo que aún menos. Con una última sonrisa de ironía, mezcló sus labios con los míos.

Un año.

Un año de la última colisión.

Deslizó sus manos por mis costados hasta rodear mi cintura. A la mierda el autocontrol, las mentiras, el enfado y la añoranza. Ahora sólo existía él. Él, y sus labios.

Piensa. Despierta. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Allen?

Me separé de él bruscamente, el rechazo casi me hizo caer de espaldas.

-¿Qué haces? –le espeté. Me limpié la boca con la manga, en un mudo acto de asco y rencor

Me miró, desconcertado.

-¿Recuperarte?

Reí, y me levanté rápidamente.

-¿Quién crees que eres, Lavi?

Pestañeó, pero no dijo nada. Desde mi orgullosa altura, él parecía demasiado pequeño como para controlarme en nada.

-¿Quién crees que eres para presentarte aquí? ¡Aquí! ¿Un año después de que dejases tirado y solo? ¿Un año en el que he intentado por todos los medios seguir con mi vida, con mis ilusiones, con mi misión; un año en el que he caído más de mil veces pensando en que NO PUEDO? ¡Me dejaste con el cadáver de Lenalee entre mis brazos y te fuiste sin más! ¡Y fue culpa nuestra! ¿Te has parado a pensarlo, Lavi? ¿Te has parado a pensar que ya no te necesito?

Negó con la cabeza gacha. Podía ver la tristeza de ese último recuerdo compartido en sus ojos de cristal verde.

-Me necesitas.

Me lo quedé mirando unos segundos más, incrédulo.

-Sí, te necesito. Pero no quiero aceptarte más en mi vida. No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer. No soy una marioneta, no quiero estar en tu punto de mira. Yo no soy de tu propiedad.

No respondió.

-Te fuiste sin decir nada. No me diste oportunidad para arrepentirme. Ni siquiera sabía que te lo tomarías así. Te fuiste y no has vuelto en más de 365 putos días. Volví al Cuartel General deseando hablar contigo, desahogarme, ¡llorar! ¡Y no estabas! ¡Y yo siempre preguntaba por ti, y me ignoraban! Y aquel día en el que todo el mundo lloraba y decían tu nombre… ¡nadie me dijo nada tampoco! ¡Pensé que estabas MUERTO! Y ahora vuelves aquí, ¿no? ¡Como si esto fuese el juego de la oca! Pues te ha tocado la casilla equivocada, Lavi.

-Allen, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?

-Calla un momento y escúchame.

-¿Debería?

Me miró a los ojos, y supe que sí. Que debía escucharle, aunque lo único que desease en ese momento fuese empujarlo hasta que cayese por el precipicio.

-Estaba mal, y lo último que me dijiste fue que desapareciese. Que me fuese y que no volviese nunca. Obedecí, como siempre. No te imaginas las veces que he cedido ante ti para no dañarte, ni enfadarte; pero esto ya nos superaba a los dos. Un tiempo. Pensaba marcharme sólo unas semanas. Quizá sólo unos días. Puede que incluso pensase volver cuando me dejase de sentir culpable por la muerte de Lenalee.

Pero a cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de que era lo mejor, y a cada día que pasaba me daba más miedo volver. Volver y volver a ser una marioneta, como dices tú. Volver y ser de nuevo lo que tú querías que fuese, y obligarte a ser lo que yo quería que fueses. Y no podíamos vivir así, ¿verdad? Así que decidí no volver, porque ya me habrías olvidado. Porque tú podrías haberme olvidado, quizá. Que me habrías olvidado para saldar la vida de Lenalee. Pero yo no podía desterrarte.

Pestañeé, desconcertado.

-Lavi. Lenalee murió porque mi ojo no estaba allí para reaccionar. Mientras ella dormía nosotros dos ignorábamos nuestra misión y nuestra seguridad. Nos distrajimos. ¿Crees que me podría haber perdonado eso, por muy olvidado que te tuviese?

Sonrió suavemente, de esa manera tierna que hacía que no pudiese apartar la vista de él.

-No. Pero yo sí me he perdonado a mí mismo.

No contesté, y él sonrió aún más:

-¿De verdad creíste que había muerto?

No respondí a eso tampoco. Por supuesto que lo había creído. Y habían sido los días más oscuros y horribles de toda mi existencia. La culpa y el dolor lo habían arrasado todo por completo, y todo rencor hacia nosotros por la muerte de Lenalee había desaparecido.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Tú…? –titubeó, y supe lo que me quería preguntar.

-Sí. Para intentar olvidarte. Pero no funcionó. Cada Akuma que mataba podrías ser tú. No podía hacer nada.

-Podría decir lo mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza, confuso:

-No puedes aparecer de repente y volver a meterte en mi vida, Lavi. Las piezas están cada una en su sitio y tú lo descolocarías todo.

Alzó una mano y cogió la mía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y tiró hacia abajo. Me senté de nuevo a su lado, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño.

-Cuando tú estabas dentro de mi vida no faltaba ninguna pieza. El mundo era perfecto y giraba alrededor de ti. Sólo quería despertar y tenerte al lado. Todo encajaba. Cuando me fui, todo se vino abajo. Se mezclaron todos los colores y no encontraba la pieza que encajaba con la otra. Al irme, perdí la ficha central, la inicial, donde empezaba todo para no acabar nunca. Perdí esa pieza, y he venido hasta aquí para montar mi vida de nuevo.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que tú también dejabas un puzzle incompleto atrás?

-No pensé que fuese una pieza importante.

-Eras más que importante. Eras la última. Lo que hacía que todo fuese perfecto.

Cerré los ojos, y lo oí suspirar.

-Allen, yo aún hecho de menos este puzzle. Es más, lo he añorado a cada día que pasaba lejos de ti. Nadie más encaja más que tú. Termina el juego. Ponme en mi lugar.

-Esto no es un juego.

-Sí lo es, lo sabes.

Alcé una mano hacia él. La deslicé por su mejilla, recordando. Quizá no era tan difícil rehacerlo todo. Quizá no era tan difícil completar dos vidas.

La noche comenzó a extenderse sobre nosotros, el brillo anaranjado del Sol proyectaba nuestras sombras como largos espectros sobre la hierba. Era un atardecer.

Sonreí, hechizado por la luz de cobre que se reflejaba en su iris derecho, y me alcé para besarlo. Sentí la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios mientras lo besaba, mientras el mundo comenzaba a girar de nuevo, mientras todo se colocaba en su lugar y las heridas se sanaban por sí solas. La lija desapareció de mi vida, pues la única cura era la vuelta del veneno, del dulce terciopelo que acariciaba mi piel y enredaba sus manos en mi pelo.

-No lo entiendo –le oí decir.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, mientras alzaba la mano y hacía resbalar su bandana hasta el cuello. Aspiré el olor de su pelo cobrizo así, suelto.

-Por un momento pensé que te había perdido, y entonces sí que no encontraba las piezas para continuar adelante.

Sonreí, acurrucándome en su pecho, mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Qué importa eso ya? Hemos ganado.


End file.
